Quork
Los quorks eran una especie humanoide inteligente. Estas criaturas fornidas, peludas y con cuernos eran más conocidas por su fuerza física que por su inteligencia. Sin embargo, eran muy buenos guerreros, empleaban armas de madera y piedra, así como bestias del diablo domesticadas contra sus enemigos. Eran enemigos acérrimos de los ewoks nativos de Endor. Los quorks vivían en Ciudad Quork en la luna boscosa de Endor y eran gobernados por un rey. Alrededor del 3 DBY, el Rey Marlox planeó una trampa para los ewoks de la Aldea del Árbol Brillante, que cada año iban a cosechar la madera sagrada para hacer sus alas planeadoras. Los quorks capturaron a tres ewoks, y el rey obligó a dos de ellos a construirle un planeador para que su amiga no fuera comida por la Bestia del Diablo. Sin embargo, los ewoks escaparon mientras los quorks discutían sobre quién sería el primero en utilizar la máquina voladora recién construida. Cuando Marlox quiso perseguirlos en el medio de transporte recién elaborado, descubrió que no había sido construido correctamente, pues el planeador se deshizo y cayó de las alturas. Mientras, los ewoks escaparon con la madera sagrada. Biología y apariencia thumb|left|Los quorks eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para cargar con grandes cantidades de madera. Los quorks eran humanoides inteligentes robustos, cubiertos por un pelaje rizado. Su cabello era del todo castaño, exceptuando la cabeza, donde una melena blanca enmarcaba la cara sin pelo y de color pálido. Las manos y los pies tampoco tenían pelo. Sus piernas eran cortas y sus brazos eran bastante largos en proporción al cuerpo. Tenían cuatro dedos en cada extremidad,Ewoks 3: Flight to Danger, p. 9 cada uno luciendo una dura y afilada garra.Ewoks 3: Flight to Danger, p. 11 Los miembros de la especie medían unos 1,5 metros de altura de promedio y eran muy musculosos. Un quork podía llevar un gran cantidad de madera con una sola mano. En opinión de los ewoks de Endor, los quorks olían mal y parecían poco inteligentes.Ewoks 3: Flight to Danger, p. 15 Los miembros de esta especie tenían grandes oberturas en la nariz muy separadas, una boca ancha, y grandes cejas negras gruesas y desaliñadas. Sus dientes eran irregulares, grandes y afilados. En lo alto de su cabeza tenían un par de cuernos cortos y puntiagudos de color amarillo o rosa claro.Ewoks 3: Flight to Danger, cover Sociedad y cultura thumb|Los quorks de Endor vivían en Ciudad Quork. Los quorks eran seres pendencieros que solo se ocupaban de su condición personal y de su propio poder. A mediados del 3 DBY,Star Wars: Behind the Magic sitúa la serie animada de televisión Star Wars: Ewoks en el 3,5 DBY, pero no menciona en ningún momento la serie de cómics Ewoks. Sin embargo, como los diseños de los personajes en el cómic son idénticos a los de la primera temporada de la serie de televisión Ewoks, las historias de cómics deben tener lugar en la misma época como el programa de dibujos animados.Ewoks 3: Flight to Danger, p. 10, muestra que Teebo conoce Ciudad Quork, mostrando que su presencia era conocida por los Ewoks de la Aldea del Árbol Brillante antes de los eventos de la historia. los quorks de la luna boscosa de Endor fundaron un asentamiento llamado Ciudad Quork, que estaba bajo el dominio de un rey. La ciudad se encontraba a una lado del acantilado de un cañón natural''Ewoks 3: Flight to Danger,'' p. 16, rodeado por un valle, cerca del bosque donde los ewoks de la Aldea del Árbol Brillante reunían la madera sagrada con la cual construían sus alas planeadoras. En este lugar poco poblado, los quorks construyeron sus casas en forma de colmenas de piedra con puertas y ventanas abiertas. Algunos edificios tenían varios pisos, aunque la mayoría no superaban un solo nivel. Ewoks 3: Flight to Danger, p. 12 El rey gobernaba desde una habitación donde se encontraba su trono amarillo de piedra y se distinguía de los demás miembros de su especie gracias a su corona dorada. La mayoría de los miembros de la especie eran cazadores y recolectores. Las frutas fueron algunos de los elementos que componían la dieta de la especie. Los quorks de Endor no tenían demasiados conocimientos tecnológicos. A mediados del año 3 DBY, habían domesticado a una bestia del Diablo para ayudarlos a capturar prisioneros. Construyeron herramientas de piedra y madera, incluyendo carros que funcionaban con ruedas de madera, cortinas que colgaban de las puertas, y cuerdas anudadas que podían ayudar a capturar y a someter a la Bestia del Diablo. El rey quork tenía envases de vidrio con vituallas, alimentos varios y velas de cera en la sala del trono.Ewoks 3: Flight to Danger, p. 14 Los quorks de Endor eran adeptos a la guerra. Siempre atacaban aprovechando el elemento sorpresa, y, cuando la situación no les favorecía, hacían emboscadas. Los guerreros quork señalizaban un ataque inminente con tambores hechos de piel estirada a través de una base hueca y los golpeaban con palos envueltos en tela.Ewoks 3: Flight to Danger, p. 6 Los guerreros de esta especie atacaban con lanzas que las utilizaban en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y arrojaban al enemigo. Estas armas se fabricaban con madera unidas por un cable a la punta de piedra. Si el objetivo de un ataque era capturar a un ser vivo, los quorks trataban de atraparlo atando a su presa mediante sogas de cuerda o gaucho. Los prisioneros de guerra eran llevados a pie de regreso a Ciudad Quork. Eran comunes los malos tratos, tal como el ewok Wicket Wystri Warrick descubrió cuando sus captores le gritaban y le pinchaban con la punta de sus lanza. Una vez dentro de la ciudad, los prisioneros eran encerrados en una prisión que, a diferencia de la mayoría de los edificios quork, tenía una puerta y gruesos barrotes de madera en las ventanas. Allí, la tortura por medio de la privación de alimentos y agua era una práctica habitual. Los quorks de Endor habían jurado su enemistad a los ewoks. A sus ojos, los ewoks eran simplemente otra forma de propiedad que debían tomarse a voluntad. Por su parte, los ewoks albergaban una mala opinión de los quorks y los consideraban estúpidos''Ewoks 3: Flight to Danger,'' p. 8 y zafios. Sin embargo, los quorks envidiaban la tecnología avanzada de los ewoks, en especial sus alas planeadoras y codiciaban la experiencia para construir vehículos similares a los que ellos construían. La mayoría de los miembros de la especie sabían ewokés, aunque pocos lo hablaban fluidamente. Historia thumb|left|160px|Marlox fue el rey de los quorks a mediados del 3 DBY. Un grupo de quorks de la luna boscosa de Endor llegó a ser el enemigo acérrimo de los ewoks nativos de la luna. A mediados del año 3 DBY, estos quorks se habían establecido en Ciudad Quork, un núcleo de población situado donde el bosque de Endor daba paso a las montañas. Un quork llamado Marlox llegó al poder como su rey. Desde su base, los quorks observaron que un grupo de ewoks viajaban a la región en alas planeadoras y que recogían madera cada año.Ewoks 3: Flight to Danger, pp. 2–7 Alrededor del 3 DBY, el Consejo de Ancianos ewok envió a los tres jóvenes ewoks Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka, Teebo y Wicket Wystri Warrick para que trajeran la madera a la aldea, sin embargo, los quorks se les adelantaron y talaron el bosque. Cuando los ewoks llegaron, un grupo de guerreros quork ya estaba acechándolos, y mientras investigaban el paisaje desolado, los quorks comenzaron la emboscada.Ewoks 3: Flight to Danger, p. 6–7 Los ewoks lograron escapar por el acantilado en sus planeadores, pero los quorks desataron a su Bestia del Diablo domesticada y atacó a los ewoks en el aire, logrando arrebatarle a Warrick su planeador. Con el ewok y la madera sagrada en su poder, los quorks regresaron a su hogar. De vuelta en Ciudad Quork, el Rey Marlox ordenó al prisionero que construyera un planeador de madera sagrada. El ewok se negó a hacerlo y fue encerrado en una celda de la prisión, donde se le negó la comida y el agua hasta que les ayudara. Cuando los otros ewoks se presentaron en la ciudad y la atacaron, el prisionero se escapó. Sin embargo, los quorks lograron capturar ahora a los tres ewoks y los encerraron juntos en la prisión.Ewoks 3: Flight to Danger, pp. 13–14 El Rey Marlox ató a Kintaka a un poste y amenazó con liberar a la Bestia del Diablo para que la atacara a menos que los otros dos ewoks hicieran el ala planeadora que deseaba. Al verse amenazados accedieron a construirla. Poco tiempo después, Warrick anunció que el planeador había sido construido, pero que sólo el quork más inteligente de todos podría hacerlo volar. La información desató una pelea entre los quorks por ver quién era el más listo y por quien sería el privilegiado que lograría inaugurar la nave. Mientras peleaban, los jóvenes ewoks escaparon.Ewoks 3: Flight to Danger, pp. 15–16 El rey trató de darles caza en su nuevo planeador, pero se le deshizo inmediatamente. Enfurecido porque había sido engañado, el rey Marlox ordenó la liberación de la Bestia del Diablo.Ewoks 3: Flight to Danger, p. 17 Los dos ewoks tomaron sus alas planeadoras y volaron para rescatar a su amiga cautiva, mientras Warrick entretenía a la criatura. Teebo, llevando la madera sagrada consigo, se abalanzó a baja altura y cortó las ataduras de Kintaka. Inmediatamente Warrick se le acercó y Kintaka saltó a bordo de su planeador.Ewoks 3: Flight to Danger, pp. 18–19 Con aún la Bestia del Diablo persiguiéndolos de cerca, los ewoks se abalanzaron a poca distancia de la sala del trono de Marlox y causaron el choque de la criatura contra la cabaña del rey.Ewoks 3: Flight to Danger, pp. 19–20 De esta manera los ewoks escaparon con la madera sagrada en el planeador de Teebo.Ewoks 3: Flight to Danger, p. 21 thumb|200 px|Wicket espía al Rey Marlox en Ciudad Quork. Más tarde ese mismo año, Marlox y sus quorks capturaron a Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka mientras ella estaba lejos de su aldea recogiendo rocas sagradas. El Rey quork apresó a la princesa en una celda para utilizarla como moneda de cambio en las negociaciones con Chirpa, su padre y Jefe de los ewoks. Chirpa envió a Wicket W. Warrick para encontrar a su hija desaparecida, el cual se infiltró en la Ciudad Quork donde escuchó los planes de Marlox para utilizar a Kintaka y así pedir el rescate. Warrick especuló que el Rey quork intentaría intercambiarla por el jabón de raíz sombría. Los Guardias quork intentaron atacar a Warrick cuando irrumpió en la cárcel y liberó a su amiga ewok. Warrick impidió que los ewoks fueran detenidos arrojando arena a la cara de Marlox. Los quorks sólo pudieron ver con impotencia como los ewoks saltaban por un precipicio cercano y volaban a salvo en sus alas planeadoras."La princesa en apuros" Entre bastidores Los quorks se consideran los principales villanos de los cómics Ewoks 3: Flight to Danger, escritos por David Manak e ilustrados por Warren Kremer. El artículo fue publicado originalmente en septiembre de 1985.Ewoks 3: Flight to Danger, p. 2 Los quorks también disponen de una aparición en "La princesa en apuros", una historia española que fue publicado en 1986 bajo el sello de MyComyc. En las décadas que siguieron a su publicación inicial, las tiras MyComyc eran en su mayoría olvidadas, y sólo fueron redescubiertas en 2013. Randy Stradley, Vicepresidente de Publicaciones de Dark Horse Comics, expresó su interés en la inclusión de las tiras MyComyc en una publicación futura de Omnibus, pero Lucasfilm Ltd. no encontró ninguna prueba formal de que dichos títulos fueron en realidad una licencia, a pesar de la presencia de información de copyright. Debido a que la incertidumbre sobre la concesión de licencias, La princesa en apuros y los acontecimientos que se relaciona son considerados de canonicidad ambigua. Lo mismo parece suceder con las ediciones de Festival Fantástico, que reproducen en español los diversos cómics de Marvel. Ewoks 3: Flight into Danger deja los orígenes de los quorks inexplorados. Sin embargo, otras fuentes dan a entender que especies como los quorks llegaron a la luna boscosa desde otros planetas. Una de estas fuentes,"Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds", sólo menciona a los ewoks y a los yuzzums como nativos de Endor.Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds, p. 40 Una fuente posterior,"Castaways of Endor", incluye a los duloks entre las especies nativas de la luna del bosque. , p. 1 Estas fuentes, junto con "Endor and the Moddell Sector", explican que varias formas de vida exóticas establecieron colonias y viviendas en Endor después de haber naufragado allí. Estos accidentes no eran infrecuentes porque normalmente los viajes espaciales cerca del planeta de Endor eran interrumpidos por una enorme sombra de gravedad y una gran nube de desechos espaciales. , p. 28 Apariciones *''Ewoks 3: Flight to Danger'' *''La princesa en apuros'' Fuentes * * Notas y referencias }} Categoría:Especies inteligentes (Q) Categoría:Especies inteligentes de Endor